Te amo
by MisuzuSouma
Summary: TE AMO. Con letras mayúsculas, porque lo que representan no es algo de este mundo. En negritas, por que su contexto es eterno. En cursiva por que llevan belleza en si mismas. Subrayadas porque es una cuestión doble y reciproca.
1. Operture

_**TE AMO.**_

_Con letras mayúsculas, porque lo que representan no es algo de este mundo. En negritas, por que su contexto es eterno. En cursiva por que llevan belleza en si mismas. Subrayadas porque es una cuestión doble y reciproca._

¡Maldita sea!! Gritó desesperado el temible maestro de pociones mientras se precipitaba hacia las puertas de la escuela. Varios novatos de Hufflepuff salieron despavoridos hacia su sala común. Ese era un mal momento para cruzarse en el camino de Severus Snape, no que cualquier otro fuera bueno.

Justo al salir por las puertas el maestro de pociones soltó otro improperio, y aceleró el paso. Necesitaba huir, tenía que alejarse lo más que pudiera del vejete ese; que resolviendo tu vida acaba disponiendo de ella como le plazca. Toma decisiones en tu lugar y da por sentado que una simple sonrisa compensara todo – ¡Maldita la hora en que te conocí!! – Sin darse cuenta de a donde lo llevaban sus pies el maestro de pronto se vio rodeado por los frondosos árboles del bosque prohibido. Y relajo el paso, no era su intención realmente alejarse mucho del castillo, sabía que eso acarrearía problemas – ¡JA! como si no tuviera ya suficientes problema… – el maestro paro en seco su berrinche, la rabia le había hecho bajar la guardia. Lo escuchaba claramente, había alguien más en el bosque. Casi le da un infarto cuando un ave despegó de una rama arriba de su cabeza, pero no pudo evitar una exclamación al caer sobre su trasero por el susto. En lugar de levantarse se recargo en un tronco cercano y dejo fluir su desesperación; la rabia y los recuerdos volvieron a invadirlo.

**Esa mañana**

- No Albus, esta vez no – la tensión en la oficina del director se incrementó exponencialmente con la rotunda respuesta del maestro de pociones

- Sabes que no hay otra manera, definitivamente tendrás que hacerlo. Es mas ya esta todo arreglado, mañana morirás a manos de tu mejor pupilo.

- Pero es solo un niño

- Eso jamás le detuvo en el pasado, hará lo que debe hacerse sin importar nada más, incluso él mismo.

- Pero ¿porque él? – masculló herido, traicionado

- Esta decidido, es la única manera para

- ¡YA SE!! para salvarme el pellejo, ¡JA! Nota la ironía por favor.

- Por favor Severus

- Has lo que quieras Albus, a fin de cuentas siempre te sales con la tuya ¿no? Que mas da otra vez – sin decir más el maestro Salió hecho una tromba de la oficina, azotando la puerta a su espalda.

**Fin Flash Back**

Su mente no registró una sombra que le vigilaba tras un alto abeto, ni siquiera registro el camino que tomó para volver a sus habitaciones. Esa noche tuvo pesadillas, viendo como una siniestra luz verde, se acercaba a él, arrancándolo de su cuerpo. Y tras la luz, una sombra sosteniendo la misma varita que le mataría, en el fondo vislumbraba la silueta de su asesino, siniestra aun más por que sabía de antemano quien era esa persona. Le dolió el pecho de solo pensar su nombre, su corazón aulló de dolor por la traición ¿por que él? Se repetía una y otra vez, le parecía más misericordioso que el mismo Voldemort le matara, al menos así dejaría el mundo con una esperanza.

El amanecer encontró al maestro en la sala de sus aposentos, bebiendo como loco, se podría casi catalogar como ebrio, a excepción de que mantenía intactos tanto sus reflejos como su brillante inteligencia. Ni siquiera el alcohol le hizo olvidar sus penas. El reloj marco la hora, y a pesar que su mente le decía no salir de sus aposentos, sus pies tomaron rumbo del gran comedor, donde la última estocada le esperaba.

La ultima vez que se había sentido así de pequeño delante de las grandes puertas del castillo, había ocurrido décadas atrás, cuando entró por primera vez a la estancia que da la bienvenida a los novatos año tras año. Apresuró el paso y entró sigilosamente a la estancia, el bullicio típico del gran comedor había quedado atrás, junto con los días de escuela. Ahora cada mesa estaba abarrotada, no por sus revoltosos alumnos, sino por serios, taciturnos y arrogantes aurores. Era la víspera de la batalla. Cada uno sabía ya su papel en la guerra, en el podium presidían, el honorable director del colegio y varios de sus maestros mas leales, junto con algunos prominentes miembros de lo Orden del Fénix. Y al final de la mesa, una silla vacía le hacía señas de cual era su lugar.

Se sentó lo más tranquilo que pudo, se relajó lo suficiente como para poder deslizar un poco de su café favorito por su garganta. El liquido cayó pesado en un estomago alcoholizado y vació "forma brusca de aliviar la resaca" ironizó su mente, la última vez que se embriago de manera similar, fue cuando murió su madre, a la edad de 19 años. Y ahora, hacía duelo por su propia e inminente muerte ¿Le vería a los ojos antes de lanzarle la maldición imperdonable? ¿Le dirigiría la palabra? ¿Le ridiculizaría? "Malditasea malditasea malditasea" su mente definitivamente estaba a punto de caer por el pozo negro y sin fondo denominado inconsciencia. Tal vez eso sería mejor, si le matará mientras no siente, mientras sueña con un futuro negado, con esperanzas vagas y sueños helados; todo por él. Definitivamente su mente tan afilada había evitado pensar en su verdugo, pero sus ojos le enviaron una fuerte descarga al toparse de frente con una mirada vacía, tan conocida por él mismo, y tan extraña en esos ojos. Esas preciosas perlas verdes estaban tan muertas como sus sueños "maldito seas Albus, no solo moriré yo, y eso es peor que cualquier cosa" su corazón se encogió en un rincón y su mente tomó control de nuevo. Nadie había notado siquiera su agitación, por algo era el maestro del engaño. Y se acercaba su acto final. La última pantomima de su existencia.

Le miró levantar la varita, susurrar el conjuro maldito y sentir como un soplo de aire se acercaba inexorable hacia su persona. Sintió el golpe duró en la cabeza al caer, y todo se volvió negro. Ya no tenía que seguir preocupándose, eso era para los vivos y el ya no caía en esa categoría. Y se dejo llevar por la inconsciencia, era su turno de descansar.

La batalla fue tan sangrienta como solo el más sanguinario pudiera predecir. Muertos por doquier, quejidos lastimeros llenaban el aire, helando la sangre y atrayendo repugnantes espectros imaginarios. El campo de batalla, los jardines del colegio, estaban bañados en sangre. La balaustrada estaba reducida a escombros, y de las numerosas estatuas solo quedaban restos irreconocibles. El interior del castillo estaba en las mismas condiciones o tal vez peores, por que el gran duelo se había llevado a cabo bajo techo. Una mancha negra marcaba el lugar donde cayó el Señor Tenebroso. Y junto con él cayeron cada uno de los mortífagos, fue el espectáculo más espantoso que cualquier persona cuerda o no hubiera podido imaginar. Los mortífagos que cayeron a manos de los aurores habían recibido clemencia al morir sin sufrir, pero los que les supervivieron, se llevaron la peor muerte. Mientras en el gran comedor, Tom Riddle alias Lord Voldemort gritaba en agonía al sentir su cuerpo disolviéndose, por todas partes llegaban ecos de esos gritos. Sus mortífagos estaban sufriendo mentalmente la misma desventura que aquel que marcará sus brazos. Sobrevivieron pocos al tormento que acarreó la muerte a su maestro, y el que lo hizo, fue trasladado directamente a la unidad siquiátrica de Sn Mungo. Donde serían escritos como residentes permanentes. Peor que un mal viaje.

Y allí mismo, en el gran comedor, a unos metros de la mancha oscura, descansaba el muchacho responsable de tal proeza. Sus ojos estaban anegados en lágrimas. Tenía que salir de allí, quería correr, huir, esconderse, pero sobre todo quería olvidar. Olvidar que se había quedado solo, olvidar que sus mejores amigos estaban juntos en el más allá, que sus únicas esperanzas de felicidad habían muerto esa mañana, cuando el director le había dado una encomienda especial, pero sobre todo quería olvidar que no solo había matado ese remedo de vida sino que había asesinado a sangre fría a un hombre, un hombre que confiaba ciegamente en él. Un hombre que se llevó sus esperanzas con él, definitivamente ese era el peor día de toda su existencia.

Se puso lentamente en pie y con paso cansino salió fuera del castillo, rumbo del bosque prohibido. No dio ni siquiera un último vistazo a atrás. Siguió de frente hasta perderse en la espesura del bosque más grande que tiene Inglaterra. Siguió de frente aún después de pasar un campamento de verano, aún mas allá de las montañas. Solo se detuvo cuando su cuerpo le pasó la cuenta de las actividades recientes, durmió un día entero, y al despertar, continuó caminando. Fueron 4 días de caminata sin cesar, hasta que llegó a orillas del mar. Se sentó y lloró. Lloró amargamente su desdicha, la luna salió y se puso mas veces de las que debiera, y el continuo llorando. Mientras, el mundo mágico entero le buscaba, el tranquilamente se dejaba morir a orillas del mar.

« « « « « « ¤N.A.¤ » » » » » »

_¿Que les pareció? ¿Bueno? ¿Malo? ¿Soso? ¿Ñoño? ¿Espantoso? ¿Definitivamente dejo de escribir? Cuéntamelo en un review ^o^. Por favor nada anti-yaoi, yo respeto tus gustos, has lo mismo por mi ¿si?_


	2. Finalle

A la mañana siguiente de la gran batalla, el cuerpo inerte del maestro de pociones comenzó a brillar. Y poco a poco fue despertando del sopor en que había sido recluido. La oscuridad comenzó a disiparse y se dio cuenta que no estaba muerto "maldito vejete" busco por todas partes la razón de su existencia, solo para venir a notar su ausencia total en el complejo. Nadie le había visto desde la batalla, ni siquiera el "maldito vejete" quien sonrió como disculpa a su cruel treta.

- Al menos me podrías haber dicho

- Decirte ¿decirte que? Hubieras muerto si el chico moría. No te íbamos a dejar sufrir un infierno sin nosotros. Además que no queríamos perderte si ganábamos, todos tus antiguos compañeros murieron junto con él, y los que no, no pueden siquiera sostener su cabeza o hablar algo mas que un balbuceo. Ven hijo mío busquemos a ese pillo, antes que haga algo malo.

- Albus ¿le dijiste que si ganaba yo despertaría? - silencio por parte del vejete -¿Albus?

- No lo hice. No sabía si el hechizo funcionaría. No quise darle falsas esperanzas.

- Exacto, ahora esta afuera, sin esperanzas. Ruega por que lo encontremos pronto – la voz agitada del maestro le hizo entender la ausencia del muchacho. Se había marchado para morir. "Malditasea malditasea malditasea malditaseaaaa" a su mente se le estaba haciendo costumbre gritar "Mas te vale Potter estar con vida, no puedes morir, no te doy permiso de hacerlo. Te juro que te mataré si lo haces" Rastreo el castillo entero, cada escondrijo en Hogsmeade, cada metro cuadrado de patio. Incluso rastreo la cabaña de Hagrid, hoy día en desuso, tras la fatídica muerte del gigante, el año anterior. Y su mente sagaz como siempre vio la respuesta al sentarse bajo un abeto – Albus - su voz tronó por todo el terreno escolar – el boque prohibido – y sin decir más se adentró en el oscuro lugar. Intentando detectar la mínima señal del chico. Siguió una línea recta, como la que seguiría cualquiera en estado de shock. Camino hasta el atardecer, y a punto de dejar la búsqueda, encontró el primer indicio. Un pedazo de tela atorado en un arbusto. Y mas allá los rastros de un campamento reciente. Lanzó luces rojas. Y en el acto un auror montado sobre una escoba descendió – busque información sobre este campamento, pudo haberse ido con ellos, o pudieron haberlo visto – el maestro continuo su camino, su intuición rara vez le fallaba y esperaba que esta no fuera una excepción a la regla.

Siguió su curso por entre montañas, siguiendo un rastro mínimo, que le mantenía con esperanza. Y justo cuando estaba por perder la cabeza, sucedía que encontraba algo, un indicio que le instaba a seguir su búsqueda a pesar de todo. Llevaba 4 días siguiendo un rastro desaparecido cuando escucho el mar "vaya que camina ese niño" olió la sal marina mucho antes de poder ver la playa. Y allí acurrucado en la orilla del agua, estaba lo que podría pasar por una estatua de sal y barro. ¡JA! Como si pudiera olvidar esa silueta, de ninguna manera. Se acerco lentamente esperando no sobresaltar al pequeño joven – no le parece un poco exagerado para una caminata – el joven no respondió. Ni siquiera dio señas de escuchar al maestro.

El maestro rápidamente acorto la distancia restante entre ambos y lanzó destellos verdes al cielo. El chico apenas tenía pulso, lo estaba perdiendo, su vida se extinguía frente a sus ojos, y no llevaba ni la más mínima poción encima, así que su sentido de supervivencia tomo presto control de la situación. Lo primero que había que tratar era la insolación y lo segundo la deshidratación. Armó rápidamente una enrama para hacer sombra sobre el muchacho, con otro hechizo transformo un casó, después vertió agua tibia y clara como el cristal en él y la dio de beber a sorbos pequeños al paciente. Debía ser cauteloso, mucha agua podría provocar una reacción debido a la insolación "donde demonios están los aurores" lanzó nuevamente chispas, y envió un mensaje con su patronus, " Harry no llegará al ocaso de seguir así", tenía que trasplanar con él, pero eso era casi tan arriesgado como dejarlo ahí. La ayuda no se vislumbraba por ninguna parte así que sin más retrasos tomó al chico en brazos y desapareció del lugar.

Esa semana había sido muy estresante para el aprendiz de medimago Longbottom. A penas se daban a basto en urgencias durante vacaciones, y ahora con la gran guerra llegando a su fin abruptamente, la sala de urgencias para los aurores heridos había pasado de ser sala a ser piso. Todo el piso inferior y algunos cuartos del 1er piso fueron ocupados con los recién llegados. Había tenido la mala fortuna de perder 3 de los 5 pacientes que había atendido ese día – maldiciones oscuras, que cosa mas impredecible y espantosa es - murmuraba por lo bajo, estaba por dar por terminada su jornada cuando lo vio. Entrando como una tromba, su temido ex profesor de pociones. Estuvo a punto de salir pitando, cuando noto que llevaba en brazos a Harry – pro… Profesor

Longbottom. Ayúdeme. Potter necesita tratamiento urgente. Lleva sin comer desde el día anterior a la batalla, esta deshidratado e insolado – Neville hizo una floritura con la varita y apareció una camilla. Ayudo a recostar a Harry en ella y comenzó la ocultación. Era verdad, su amigo venía grave. Prontamente inicio el tratamiento para contrarrestar los efectos de la insolación y le aplico un suero vía intravenosa. Le preocupaba la tonalidad púrpura en los labios del moreno. Indicaban que había problemas internos, tal ves falta de oxigeno

Profesor necesitare que me ayude. Tengo que intubar a Harry, para desbloquear sus vías respiratorias – el muchacho tomo el equipo esterilizado – cuando le diga sujete firmemente a Harry – el medico tomo posición – ahora sujételo bien – el procedimiento fue corto y eficaz. Pues, aunque Harry seguía inconsciente, la tonalidad en sus labios volvió a la normalidad relativa de un insolado, el pecho subía y bajaba de forma trabajosa, luchando por mantenerse en funcionamiento "bien, sigue así, lucha, no te rindas" – estamos cortos de personal y material. Si usted quiere puede quedarse como voluntario y ayudar con el cuidado de Harry – El maestro solo asintió con la cabeza. Estaba extenuado, pero no dejaría solo a su niño. Albus arribó cuando Harry fue instalado en una habitación privada

No te encontrábamos Severus. Perdimos tu rastro hace 2 días. Temí lo peor – se disculpo el anciano, que al parecer había envejecido lo de un siglo en una semana. Se le notaba cansado. Y eso fue justo lo que evitó que Severus despotricará en su contra.

Harry llevaba 3 días en Sn Mungo, su cuerpo había recuperado la vitalidad de siempre, pero su mente se hallaba perdida en el horizonte que vislumbró por última vez. Su corazón soñaba alegremente que era mimado por su querido profesor, que tenían una casa en la playa y se sentaban juntos a ver morir el día. Su mente divagaba en la posibilidad de encontrar a Severus en la eternidad, y los cálculos le sabían fríos. Sin saber como, o porque, sintió una opresión muy fuerte en el pecho, algo le había ocurrido a Severus, su intuición se lo gritaba, el dolor no disminuía, hasta el punto de hacerlo despertar. Observó detenidamente a su alrededor, un cuarto en Sn Mungo, definitivamente eso no pintaba bien. Justo cuando iba a ponerse de pie escucho pasos y cerró los ojos. No deseaba ver a nadie. Le debieron dejar morir.

- ¿Estás bien? - la eterna voz del director lleno los oídos del joven

- Si, cállate ya, Albus, no fue nada – esa voz la podría reconocer donde y cuando fuera, ese timbre aterciopelado, que en un instante puede decirte alma mía y al siguiente darte muerte

- Debes descansar – se esforzó el anciano

- No hasta que él despierte – La terquedad era una característica muy propia de un Slytherin

- Sev – El anciano de nuevo. No se daría por vencido tan fácil.

- Dije que no – Un slytherin perfecto. Necio y arrogante. Si, definitivamente ese era Severus Snape.

El maestro regreso a su asiento junto a la cama de Harry y reposo descuidadamente una mano sobre su pecho. El mejor que nadie sabía que estaba rozando el límite de su cuerpo, una semana y fracción sin dormir. Definitivamente su cerebro se tostaría para antes del anochecer. Su pecho ya estaba queriendo pasar la cuenta, y las extremidades estaban agarrotadas a tiempo completo. Se movía por fuerza de voluntad y por que el es y seguirá siendo el mejor espía que haya existido. Albus salió siguiendo a un medimago que le llevaba a identificar el cadáver de Fillius Flitwick, esa guerra había cobrado más vidas de las estimadas en un principio. Severus siguió con la vista al "maldito vejete" y cuando decidió posarla de nuevo sobre el rostro de su amado, unos brillantes ojos verdes le sonrieron abiertos. Severus sonrió devolviendo la sonrisa y cayó en la inconsciencia.

Severus pasó 2 días durmiendo como bendito. Soñando con su futuro, creyendo en el mañana y pensando en un chico de ojos verdes. Su felicidad era una realidad, mientras el joven viviera, nada mas importaba. Sus sueños después de todo no eran un imposible. Y al despertar lo primero que vio fueron las esmeraldas de sus sueños, llenas de vida y calidez como siempre habían estado. Estrecho a Harry entre sus brazos y susurro 2 simples palabras que aunque poderosas no bastaban para abarcar todo lo que sentía. Estaría demás decir que palabras fueron. Pero forman la única frase poderosa lo suficiente para reunir a 2 personas a través de la distancia, de la edad, de la cultura o por sobre los prejuicios.

_¿Que les pareció? ¿Bueno? ¿Malo? ¿Soso? ¿Ñoño? ¿Espantoso? ¿Definitivamente dejo de escribir? Cuéntamelo en un review ^o^. Por favor nada anti-yaoi, yo respeto tus gustos, has lo mismo por mi ¿si?_


End file.
